Memorias de un caido
by Validia
Summary: Japón contemplo en silencio a las dos ciudades, que completamente quemadas, yacían a sus pies. Sabía que morirían pronto, pero no les dejaría irse sin despedirse.


_Un pequeño Oneshot sobre Japón y su reacción a finales de la Segunda guerra mundial._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

De pie e inmóvil, Japón contemplo a las dos ciudades que yacían a sus pies completamente quemadas de pies a cabeza. Moribundas y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que sentían sus cuerpos, sin poder olvidar los breves gritos de sus habitantes, que en su cabeza eran como largos lamentos de desesperación.

.

Si el cuerpo de Kiku no se conformara de muchas regiones, tal vez estaría gritando de dolor, gritando como no debería hacer ningún nipón respetable. Su cuerpo le ardía y sentía la piel en carne viva, pero no estaba agonizando, porque aun poseía otras regiones sanas en su territorio. Pero sus hijos, Nagasaki e Hiroshima, no poseían más territorio que el ahora destruido y yacían casi calcinados; pero para su mayor tortura, aún estaban con vida, aun sentían el dolor de las quemaduras, con la conciencia entre dos mundos y sin poder abrazar ninguno.

Así los había dejado el último y más miserable ataque de Estados Unidos, el cual había cumplido sin miramientos las ordenes de sus jefes para terminar aquella guerra. Todo porque Japón no había querido rendirse tras la derrota de Alemania, rendirse como le había exigido Alfred, cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

_- Alemania ha caído y todos sus aliados también, ríndete Kiku ya no te quedan alternativas _– Y Estados Unidos le había mirado triunfalmente, como quien saborea la victoria.

Pero Japón no había caído, el seguía en pie y aun con fuerzas para pelear. Aun le quedaba la alternativa de la dignidad, de no rendirse. Se lo debía a sus hombres y a sus aliados vencidos.

.

Recordaba el día en que se firmó el pacto tripartito, con un Alemania desconfiado y formal, con un Norte de Italia decidido pero poco ducho.

Alemania nunca se fio de él, eso le chocaba a Kiku, pero lo entendía en el fondo. Ludwig era un sujeto decidido, mientras que el prefería las opiniones oscilantes, lo cual ponía de los nervios a Alemania.

Ahora sin embargo, Alemania había caído. No había sido por ser débil, no por ser cobarde y tampoco por ser villano, como se complacía en decir Estados Unidos a los cuatro vientos.

Si tan solo Alemania hubiera confiado más en él, en lugar de fiarse más de Italia.

Italia del Norte no era mal tipo, pero no estaba hecho para esa guerra, ni para seguirle el ritmo a Alemania. No le caía mal, aunque le incomodara su costumbre de saludar con abrazos, admitía que poseía una maravillosa herencia cultural y gastronómica, la cual era reconocida mundialmente. El en cambio, aunque poseía una rica cultura, no era conocido por casi nadie y pocos entendían sus maneras. Esa quizás, había sido una de las razones por las que le agradara Alemania, por que era parecido a él en muchas cosas, pero sin llegar a ser igual.

Japón suspiro, si tan solo Alemania hubiera confiado más en él, las cosas tal vez serian diferentes.

.

Kiku, se arrodillo pese al dolor de su cuerpo junto a sus hijos quemados, sabía que morirían pronto, pero no los dejaría ir sin despedirse. Beso la frente de cada uno y cerrando los ojos se puso a orar, porque esa era su manera de decirles lo mucho que los amaba, lo mucho que le dolía su muerte, era su manera de llorar (pues sus costumbres le impedían hacerlo con los ojos), esa era su manera de despedirse.

.

.

Alfred le sonrió desde su asiento a modo de saludo, mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo en su mano, pero Kiku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aquella pantomima la llevaba realizando por décadas, desde que perdiera la guerra en 1945.

Estados Unidos se había colocado así mismo en el papel de héroe y el resto de los aliados habían jugado el papel de jueces y jurados. Habían juzgado a su gente y a sus jefes, les habían condenado como si ellos fueran santos, como si nunca hubieran hecho nada malo. Aquella escena aun fresca en su cabeza le causaba nauseas, pero más que eso, le provocaba unas tremendas ganas de venganza; porque aun siendo culpables de muchas cosas, se habían alzado como héroes. Habían hecho de la vista gorda con sus propios crímenes de guerra y habían fingido que los malos, que los únicos culpables en aquella guerra, habían sido los del eje.

Alfred parecía creer que por haber ayudado en la reconstrucción de Japón, había olvidado Kiku que había sido el mismo Estados Unidos quien le dejo en ese estado. No, no lo había olvidado, nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero Japón era paciente y reservado, ya le saldaría cuentas a Alfred.

Japón no había olvidado…

.

* * *

_Dedico este oneshot a esos miles de soldados y civiles cuyas muertes nadie lloro, por los que quedaron abajo y fueron olvidados._

_._

**Ahora si las explicaciones y notas:**

- Como todos saben Nagasaki e Hiroshima fueron las dos ciudades que recibieron el ataque nuclear de Estados Unidos, tras lo cual acabo la guerra. Lo que tal vez no saben es que tras el impacto de la primer bomba nuclear, Japón comunico su rendición, aun así E.U.A. lanzo una segunda bomba.

- Según el tratado de Ginebra, firmado por ambos bandos de la guerra, estaba prohibido bombardear ciudades que no tuvieran una directa injerencia en ella; es decir, que no almacenaran armas, tuvieran tropas acuarteladas en su territorio o líderes militares. Sobra decir que al principio todos lo respetaron, pero luego comenzaron a desobedecerlo.

- Estados Unidos justifico su ataque a Hiroshima y Nagasaki, con el argumento de que Japón había atacado Pearl Harbor, pero lo cierto es que esa era una excusa por demás chusca; porque Pearl Harbor era el puerto militar más importante de E.U.A y estaba lleno de armamento, soldados y oficiales miliatres, mientras que Hiroshima y Nagasaki eran ciudades puramente civiles y sin real injerencia en la guerra. Así que comprenderán, no hay comparación posible.

- La bomba nuclear de 1945, causo en la población nipona muchos problemas de salud y malformaciones que persisten hasta hoy en día.

- Alemania tenía una bomba similar a la lanzada por Estados Unidos, pero tras la primera prueba Hitler ordeno que se detuviera el proyecto, debido a que lanzarla violaría por completo el tratado de Ginebra. Al emigrar muchos científicos a alemanes a E.U.A., entre ellos Albert Einstein, llevaron los conocimientos sobre este experimento y como ya saben lo concretaron; irónicamente Truman no considero indebido lanzar la bomba.

- Muchos países enviaron a Japón numerosas estatuas en honor a las víctimas de la bomba, por obvias razones Estados Unidos no envió ninguna.

- Algunos analistas e historiadores creen que Estados Unidos planeaba invadir a Japón luego de la guerra y así tenerlo bajo su exclusivo control. Sin embargo después de lanzada la bomba, los otros aliados se pusieron en guardia e impidieron ese posible movimiento. Como nunca se concretó, nunca se sabrá con certeza.

- Alemania siempre desconfió de Japón, esto se debía más que nada a las diferencias culturales de ambos países y a las oscilantes opiniones de los lideres nipones, que ponían en guardia a los occidentales.

- La derrota de Alemania se debió en gran medida a que tenía que pelear en varios frentes a la vez, básicamente por cubrir las deficiencias de sus aliados de guerra. Exceptuando a Japón claro.

- Alemania se fiaba más de Italia que de Japón, irónicamente Italia termino traicionándole y no Japón como temía.

- En la cultura Japonesa se considera de mala educación cargar a otros con tus sufrimientos y problemas, por eso es raro ver llorar en público a un nipón. Hoy en día, sin embargo, esta costumbre ha comenzado a debilitarse.

- Otra costumbre nipona, es no expresar en público la real opinión que se tiene de otros. Así que, a menos que seas muy allegado de un japonés, difícilmente sabrás lo que realmente piensa de ti o de otras cuestiones.

- Los famosos juicios de Núremberg, fueron quizás uno de los más hipócritas actos de finales de la guerra. Si bien se juzgó los crímenes de guerra de los miembros del eje, se pasó flagrantemente por alto los crímenes de guerra cometidos por los Aliados, que fueron igual de horrorosos que los de sus enemigos.

- Una de las réplicas que lograron pasar la censura de los aliados, fue la de uno de los generales japoneses juzgados, quien dijo a sus acusadores:

"_Nosotros seremos castigados por nuestros crímenes, pero a ustedes ¿quién les castigara por los suyos?"_

.

.

Sé que muchos de ustedes dirán, _¡Pero los del eje eran malvados!_. Siendo sinceros, ¿acaso no fueron también malvados los crímenes de guerra de los aliados?

Si solo nos quedamos con una versión de la historia, la que fue escrita por los vencedores por cierto, entonces jamás seremos objetivos y seremos hasta injustos. Para acercarse a la verdad hay que leer la versión de unos, la versión de los contrarios, la de los que quedaron atrapados en una pelea ajena y la de los que vieron desde lejos el conflicto, y aun así nos faltara la versión oculta; pero nos habremos acercado más a lo que realmente paso.

En fin, ahora si me despido…


End file.
